Dangerous
by Sakuchan18
Summary: Eu sabia que era perigoso me envolver com ele, mas a tentação foi maior....
1. Chapter 1

Notas: Bom, essa é minha terceira fic nesse site eu espero que gostem dessa fic!!

Naruto não me pertence.

Tenham uma boa leitura.

* * *

- Quero você. - Foi assim que escutei aquele sussurro sugestivo que espalhou-se sobre o meu corpo, fazendo a minhas pernas tremerem e as minhas mãos suarem. Por sorte não peceberam e não deixei que as placas dos computadores caíssem.

Ele estava ali se declarando, fazendo-me perder o autocontrole. Eu não queria olha-lo, mas a curiosidade falou mais alto. Eu sabia de quem era aquela voz, mas eu não queria escutar aquele sussurro ou caíria na tentação.

As pessoas circulavam pela minha loja olhando preços de alguns produtos e verificando alguns itens em oferta. Respirei fundo e encarei aquele ser magnífico na minha frente, mas fingir que não era comigo e voltei ao meu trabalho colocando algumas peças na prateleira.

Droga !! Tentei controlar a minha excitação, mas isso sempre acontecia quando eu o via.

Ele morava em frente a minha loja de artigos de informática. Era tipo um sobrado, ele morava em cima e em baixo mantinha uma loja mística, onde vendia velas, incensos, e algumas peças indianas. Sim, eu sabia algumas coisas sobre a sua vida, coisas essas que me faziam sonhar com ele todas noites. Sonhos eróticos e totalmente sensuais.

A minha loja me dava bons lucros, sempre vendia muito. A localização também era muito boa. De vez em quando eu ia sempre no restaurante do meu irmão, ajudá-lo, e sempre o encontrava lá. Às vezes ele ia sozinho e outras ia acompanhado por duas pessoas. Uma senhora que aparentava ter uns 50 anos e um senhor também da mesma idade. Pareciam que eram casados, mas não parecia ser os pais dele.

Eu estava tendo uma oportunidade de me aproximar mais dele, mas não posso. Não agora.

Droga, Droga, Droga ! Eu Estava tenso, excitado e imagens fantasiosas invadiram a minha mente.

- Quero você. - ele repitiu mais alto, mas não o suficiente para que outras pessoas escutassem.

Com certeza essas palavras não são de minha imaginação.

Eu o olhei novamente, observei atentamente aqueles olhos azuis, e os cabelos loiros que balaçavam alguns fios devido a uma brisa que entrou por uma fresta da janela. Tentei me me controlar novamente. Sempre mantive o controle de meus relacionamentos, mas dessa vez eu parecia um animal indefeso prestes a ser engolido qualquer hora.

Cuidadosamente coloquei algumas caixas sobre o balcão. Fiquei um pouco ofegante, mas não deixei me intimidar por ele, afinal eu era Uchiha. Cruzei os braços e perguntei um pouco rude.

- O que você quer ?

- Como eu já disse, quero... você.

Inferno !! Ele tinha repetido. E dessa vez foi cara a cara. Eu me contive para não ceder ao convite. Não iria me envolver naquele joguinho dele.

- Para quê?

Pronto loirinho, eu quero ver você sair dessa. Eu o observei, ele então abaixou um pouco a cabeça e pude repara-lo. Usava uma blusa branca com alguns detalhes laranjas, uma calça jeans um pouco colada na parte traseira que deliniava as suas nádegas perfeitas. Estava usando um tênis também de uma famosa marca.

Logo ele voltou a me encarar novamente e respondeu.

- Quero fazer sexo com você.

Nosso olhares se cruzaram e por um momento sentir o calor que costumava sentir quando sonhava com ele. E agora estava ali na minha frente, querendo que o meu sonho viresse realidade.

- Quero você - ele insistiu atrevidamente atiçando as chamas que me atormentavam.- Quero sentir seu corpo sobre o meu. - Ele encostou um pouco mais perto e terminou. - Só isso.

Só isso ?! O desejo se espalhou sobre o meu corpo e ele parecia que estava se divertindo com essa situação.

Já eu estava com vontade de arrastá-lo para um quartinho que tinha nos fundos, tirar toda aquela roupa dele a se apoderar daquele corpo que me era oferecido, aproveitando cada parte sem desperdiçar nada.

Mas não cederia, não naquela hora com a loja cheia.

- Não, obrigado.

Ele me pareceu um pouco surpreso, respirou fundo e falou:

- Tem certeza de que não está interessado ?

Que pergunta !! É claro que eu estava interessado, faltava pouco para eu fazer uma besteira. Contudo eu respondi convicto :

- Sim, tenho certeza.

Depois que respondi percebi um olhar de decepção na sua face, mas ele não disse nada, saiu da loja me deixando silencioso, mas logo um cliente me chamou e eu fui atender.

* * *

Assim que eu saí da loja do Uchiha fui para casa, fechei a loja e subi. Precisava tomar um banho e descansar.

Tirei a minha roupa e fui para o banheiro, relaxei um pouco na banheira e começei a pensar nele : Uchiha Sasuke. Um dos homens mais desejados pelas mulheres e entre os homens. Eu sabia que ele se envolvia com homens também e por isso fui até ele e fiz essa proposta. Ainda não sei de onde tirei tanta coragem para fazer isso, mas confesso que agora não me arrependo mais, agora eu sei que ele nunca me quis e que aqueler olhar que ele me lançou no restaurante não era nada.

Terminei o meu banho e me vesti, coloquei uma roupa simples e fui até a cozinha comer algo. Ouvi um barulho vindo do portão. Deveria ser os meus avós (Eu os considereva assim) Jiraiya e Tsunade. Eles eram os únicos que sempre estiveram comigo desde da morte dos meus pais.

Já entraram discutindo, como sempre. Fui até eles e reparei que estavam falando coisas desconexas, como fantasmas, vampiros e essas frescuras todas.

- Eu vi Jiraiya, eu vi. Um fantasma andando pela loja do Naruto ontem a noite...

- Que nada Tsunade , isso deve ser alucinação.

- Nada de alucinação, era verdade...

- Querem parar de discutir ? Eu estou cansado, e não quero mais ouvir nenhum barulho.

- Nossa !! O Naruto está estressado hoje. È melhor até ficar longe dele...

- Naruto estou com fome. Tem o quê aí para comer ?

- Só se a senhora for fazer Tsunade-baa-chan, não tive tempo de cozinhar nada.

- Hum.. então vamos para a cozinha preparar algo. Vem, vamos....

- Está bem....

Quando fechei minha loja, o sol já tinha se posto. A liquidação tinha sido um sucesso, fiquei muito satisfeito, mas tinha algo ainda me incomodando.

Claro !! Tinha que ser aquele loiro.

Fiquei observando por um momento aquele sobrado e principalmente a parte de cima que era onde ele morava. Pude perceber que tinha uma lâmpada acesa e que a janela estava aberta. Tenho quase certeza que essa era a janela do seu quarto.

Sem perceber andei até o sobrado e observei uma placa na porta " Vende-se".

- Droga ! Ele vai se mudar.

Por um momento fiquei pensativo. Eu não iria deixá-lo ir embora sem antes tê-lo em meus braços. Está decidido, eu irei subir por essa escada lateral e vou até o seu apartamento.

Estava terminando de fazer o ramen quando ouvir a campainha sendo tocada. Deixei a Baa-chan terminando de cozinhar e fui atender. Abrir a porta e para minha surpresa o Uchiha estava ali parado, feito uma estátua. Fiquei em silêncio, mas logo foi quebrado por ele.

- Podemos conversar agora Uzumaki ?

- Sim. - Imediatamente fechei a porta atrás de mim e ficamos ali parados. Não queria que ninguém me atrapalhasse. - Pode me chamar só de Naruto.

Ele sorriu um pouco, mas não disse nada.

Perfeito. È assim que o defino. Me parece ser tão inocente, fiquei até a observar aquela boca dele, os lábios fino e apetitosos. Ele sorriu um pouco para mim e não resistir, toquei-lhe a face. Ele me parecia um pouco diferente, acho que era por causa da roupa, sempre o vira de calças e roupas de trabalho.

Merda !! O pior que minha ereção voltou e ele estava ali tão perto de mim, tão chamativo que não resisti e encostei suavemente meus lábios nos seus. Ele estava trêmulo, deu para perceber.

Abriu boca e deixou minha língua brincar com a sua, fui até descendo os meus beijos por entre o seu pescoço, escutei até pequenos gemidos. Só que aí a porta foi aberta, eu até tentei segurá-lo, mas não deu. Naruto tinha caído por cima de mim, meus pés ficaram até suspensos do chão, mas logo observei uma pessoa com uma expressão assustada e feroz.

Ele sempre acompanhava Naruto no restaurante, tinha cabelos grandes e brancos e até umas marcas no rosto. Percebi que ele olhava estranhamente para mim, mas de repente me vi suspenso no ar e quase recebi um soco.

- Não machuque ele. - disse Naruto

Não me machucar ?! Por um momento sentir que meu orgulho tinha sido ferido. Ele me pôs no chão, mas logo apareceu a senhora que sempre andava com eles também. Ela então perguntou:

- Naruto, pode me explicar o que está acontecendo ?

Ele não teve nem tempo de responder pois foi interrompido pelo velho.

- Esse branquelo estava agarrando o Naruto.

De fato não podia negar, eu estava mesmo a fazer uma besteira com aquele loiro. Quando eu estava a concordar com essa afirmação Naruto me interrompeu :

- Eu estava retribuindo as carícias. E agora eu posso saber por que vocês me espiavam ?

- Naruto sua casa não é grande o suficiente para ter privacidade.

- É sim Baa-chan, o problema é que vocês estavam espiando.

- Pensamos que você estivesse sendo atacado por ele.- disse a tal " Vó" dele

- Mas ele estava atacando-o.

- Se bem Jiraiya, que em nenhum momento eu percebi Naruto tentando se afastar.

Bom, dessa vez eu não pude ficar calado tive que falar algo :

- Sinto muito por ter beijado o Naruto dessa maneira, eu não costumo agir dessa forma.

- Não precisa pedir desculpas Sasuke !! Eu adorei...

Eu fiquei um pouco surpreso, mas então disse :

- Hum... podeira nos apresentar ?

- Ah! claro, me desculpe. - Ele segurou em meu braço e não pude deixar de sentir uma sensação boa. - Uchiha Sasuke essa é minha avó de consideração Tsunade e esse meu avô ero Jiraiya.

- Naruto não me chame de ero.

- Mas se você é.

- Hunf.

- Prazer em conhecê-los.

- O prazer meu Sasuke.

- Mas o que você veio fazer aqui mesmo ? - Perguntou Jiraiya.

- Bom, eu gostaria de falar com seu neto a sós.

Ele soltou um gargalhada e logo me respondeu.

- Eu não acredito que seja só conversa. O seu desejo está estampado na face.

- Já estava mais do que na hora, não é Naruto ?

- Tsunade-baa-chan !!!

Como assim mais do que na hora ? O significava isso ?

- Olhem aqui eu não vou deixar que me interrompam novamente. Vem Sasuke, vamos para o meu quarto. - Eu então subi com Naruto e fui até o seu quarto.

Chegando lá ele pôs sua mão sobre o interruptor e apagou a luz, deixando só a luz da lua e do pequeno abajur. Por um instante fiquei a observar o quarto, era muito bonito. Tinha uma cama de casal enorme e aparelhos como um computador de última geração.

- Sinto muito.

- Pelo quê ?

- Por tudo. Por ter feito aquela proposta, pelos meus avós....

Eu fiquei até assustado com o que ele disse.

- Eu não vou deixar que retire a proposta.- Ele me olhou muito surpreso - Não vou deixar que mude de idéia, você disse que queria fazer sexo comigo.

- E ainda quero.

Confesso que fiquei tenso. Como ele poderia se capaz de mexer tanto comigo ? Ele estava me levando a loucura.

- Ótimo !! Está combinado então.

- Assim ?

- Sim. E não tem mais volta para você.

- Eu não pretendo voltar a atrás. Quero você.

- Não fale assim.

- Por que?

- Eu já estou no meu limite. - Eu me aproximei mais dele sentindo aquele perfume embriagante.

- Você também me deseja ?

- Claro. Pretendo possuí-lo uma vez que tenha se oferecido.

- Obrigado. - Ele disse inocentimente ou será que era fingimento ?

- Você tem quantos anos?

- Vinte e três. E você ?

- Vinte e seis.

Eu fiquei meio intrigado, ele não parece ter essa idade.

- Você não está mentindo não é?

- Em relação a quê ?

- A sua idade.

- E por que estaria?

- Não sei. Eu acho você misterioso, mas bem interessante.

- Hum...

- Desculpe tantas perguntas, mas é que eu não costumo fazer amor, sem saber nada sobre o meu parceiro.

- Você quer dizer sexo.

- O quê?

- Sim, faremos sexo e não amor. Até por que não nos conhecemos direito.

Dessa vez ele me deixou mais pertubado do que eu deveria.

- Então é assim, faremos sexo e mais nada ? Eu concordo e você aceita ?

- Da primeira vez você recusou. O que te levou a mudar de idéia ?

- Eu já lhe desejava desde antes, mas é que... - dessa vez eu fui interrompido por barulho que vinha do lado de fora.

O Sasuke nem terminou de falar quando a Baa-chan bateu na porta.

- Naruto o fantasma voltou, ele está lá na loja.

Fui abrir a porta e a vi assustada.

- Que fantasma Baa-chan, não existe fantasma.

- Existe sim e o Jiraiya foi ver o que está acontecendo.

- Eu não acredito... - Sai rapidamente do quarto junto com o Sasuke enquanto caminhava em direção a loja o Sasuke ia falando.

- Naruto o que é que está acontecendo ?

- Shhh ! Tem um invasor de verdade aqui, mas minha tia insiste em dizer que é um fantasma.

- Um fantasma ?! Mas de onde ela tirou essa idéia ?

- Eu ainda não sei, mas deve ser por que nunca conseguimos ver quem que está aqui, só que dessa vez eu vou pegar esse safado.

- Eu não vou permitir que você desça sozinho. - Tentei me esquivar, mas ele é rápido.

- Tem alguém lá embaixo e eu não vou deixar façam o querem - Eu sussurrei - A não ser que você tenha espantado essa pessoa daqui com essa sua fala alta.

- Você é muito teimoso. Deixe-me verificar primeiro, volto logo.

- Mas Sasuke... - Não tive nem tempo de terminar de falar e ele já estava descendo.

Tinha se passado um minuto desde que o Sasuke desceu, eu então ouvi um barulho e logo um grito rouco foi escutado.

- Sasuke !! - Saí desesperado atrás dele.

- Volte aqui Naruto. - A baa-chan gritou, mas não dei ouvidos.

Sasuke não tinha acendido a luz, a única coisa que iluminava era a lua pela a janela. tentei chegar ao interruptor,mas acabei tropeçando e caí por cima do Uchiha. Nessa hora ouvi outro gemido.

- Sasuke ?

- Aí....

- Você está machucado ?

- Sim, e vou ficar ainda mais se você se mexer muito. - Eu fui passando minha mão nele numa tentativa de enxergar melhor naquele escuro.

- Acho que não foi no seu torax que o meu cotovelo acertou.

- Meu torax não é flácido. - Realmente não era, eu estava preste a se aproveitar daquela situação. Acabei me encostando mais nele, mas a luz da loja foi acesa.

- O que está acontecendo afinal ? - Nesse momento eu levantei e ajudei o Sasuke a se levantar.

- Não havia ninguém aqui. Você deve ter colocado essa caixa com velas na beirada da estante, ela deve ter tombado e caído.

- Tenho certeza que alguém entrou aqui e não foi a primeira vez, até porque é estranho essa caixa de velas não estava aí. Bom, mas deixando isso de lado em que parte de seu corpo foi ferido ?

- Só bati um minha cabeça, mas não me machuquei muito. Sorte sua ter caído em cima de mim.

Eu sorri um pouco e fui com ele para dentro de casa. Nessa hora eu não estava mais com vontade de procurar o invasor.

* * *

Desculpem os erros.

Deixem suas opiniões....

Beijoss =)


	2. Eu estarei com você

Desculpem a demora!!

Tenham uma boa leitura

Eu levei um bom tempo para convencer Tsunade-baa-chan que não tinha fantasma , apesar dela não parecer convencida. Por fim o meu avô foi para a cozinha com ela pra preparar um chá para todos.

Depois que me convenci que o Sasuke não tinha se machucado, fui com ele para dentro da loja arrumar a bagunça que tinha se formado.

Enquanto íamos arrumando as coisas ele me perguntava:

- Eu queria saber por que você tem tanta certeza que estão tentando invadir sua loja ?

- Eu não tenho provas concretas, se não eu poderia provar a baa-chan que não tem fantasma.

- Hum.

Enquanto ajudava o Naruto a arrumar as coisas, eu percebi que tinha livro caído no chão. Era um livro antigo, mas preservado. Dentro dele estava escrito coisas como encontrar o parceiro certo e até algumas posições sexuais. Fiquei surpreso quando vi aquele livro.

- Eu não sabia que você lia esse tipo de livro Naruto.

- Na verdade esse livro é do meu avô ero. Ele me emprestou um dia desses e eu acabei deixando a aí dentro dessa caixa.

- Percebo que o livro é bem interessante.

- Hummm... então quer dizer que o senhor se interessou por esse livro é ? Se quiser podemos fazer algumas posições. - Não acredito que ele tinha dito isso. Ah ! Esse loiro me vai ver...

- Você acha que eu preciso da ajuda de um livro para fazer amor ?

- Não vamos fazer amor, vamos fazer sexo. - Essa insistência dele me deixava irritado.

- Eu só li esse livro por curiosidade, mas não me interesso muito com esses assuntos.

- Sei... Mas mudando de assunto, por que você quer se mudar ? - Ele não me disse nada e fingiu que não tinha escutado a pergunta - Sei que não quer falar sobre isso. - Nesse momento eu puxei para perto de mim e lhe beijei com vontade precisava sentir aqueles lábios sobre os meus e principalmente fazê-lo sentir que eu estaria ao seu lado.

Mas logo fui empurrado por ele , me deu as costas e continuou o que estava fazendo.

- Sasuke, os meus problemas não lhe pertencem. Não quero a sua ajuda.

- Pode até não querer, mas precisa. Vamos Naruto me conte o que está acontecendo.

- Olha aqui em primeiro lugar eu NÂO preciso de sua ajuda tá ? E em segundo lugar eu posso me virar sozinho. Sempre foi assim, nunca dependi de ninguém.

- Sim, mas isso não quer dizer que você tenha virado um super-herói e que vai saí por aí resolvendo todos os problemas sem a ajuda das pessoas.

- Hunf.

Suspirei um pouco antes de falar e então perguntei :

- Então quer dizer que você só me quer para satisfazer seus prazeres físicos ?

- Sim. E como não aconteceu nada ainda, não iremos falar mais nisso.

Eu conheço pessoas teimosas, mas não como o Naruto. Eu me aproximei dele novamente e o abracei, de início ele até recusou, mas logo me correspondeu apertando-me.

- Cuidaremos disso logo, mas não antes de você me contar o que realmente está acontecendo.

Dessa vez ele suspirou e recostou-se mais em mim.

- Chantagista - Sorrir e ele então continuou. - Eu não estou acostumado a me abrir com ninguém. Desde que meus pais morreram eu sempre cuido de tudo. Os meus avós me ajudam de vez quando, mas quando tem alguns problemas como esse por exemplo, eu resolvo só.

- O seu pais... eles... morreram como ?

- Eles sofreram um acidente. O avião deles caiu no mar e não ouve nenhum sobrevivente.

- Eu sinto muito.

- Tudo bem, isso ocorreu quando eu tinha 8 anos. E também eu não ficava muito tempo com meus pais, eles gostavam de aventuras, sempre que podiam viajavam para escalar montanhas e foi num dessas viagens que eles foram e não retornaram.

- Sorte sua não está com eles.

- Eles sabiam desde cedo que eu não era nada parecido com eles, mas nunca me desprezaram.

- Entendo.

- Bom, eu acho que já me abrir demais para você.

- Que é isso meu anjo, dividir preocupações e problemas faz parte de um relacionamento. E é bom que se acostume, pois enquanto eu estiver ao seu lado não ficarei atrás das cortinas. Entendeu?

- Isso é uma ameaça ?

- Eu não ameaço ninguém Naruto. Quer dizer só se tiver algum motivo... - Dessa vez ele deu um belo sorriso e eu continuei. - Eu só acho que enquanto estivermos dormindo juntos tudo o que estiver relacionado a você vai ser problema meu, sim.

- Mas não estamos dormindo juntos ainda.

- Sim, mas pare de me enrolar e me conte logo o que está acontecendo.

* * *

- Alguém está tentando me assustar Sasuke. - Ele me olhou muito surpreso como se não estivesse acreditando no que eu disse, então continuei. - Não sei por que estão fazendo isso, mas está ocorrendo uma série de eventos que não são coincidências, como diz a polícia.

- E então quer dizer que você não está se mudando porque quer ?

- Não, não tenho motivos para fazer isso, eu gosto desse lugar. Recebi um herança de meus pais e meu avô guardou até eu completar 20 anos. Com esse dinheiro eu reformei esse lugar e vim morar aqui com meus avós.

- Os seus pais só te deixaram dinheiro ? Nenhum imóvel ou lembranças ?

- Bom, eles me deixaram uma uma raposa de porcelana que está dentro do meu quarto. Meu avô disse que essa raposa era de meu pai que ele tinha ganhado, mas não sei muito sobre essa história.

- Hum. Mas me conte qual foi o primeiro episódo estranho que aconteceu aqui ?

- Uma inudação nos canos do banheiro causada por um rato morto. A polícia disse que esse bicho podeira ter morrido e ficado por lá, mas se você tivesse visto animal parecia que ele tinha sido atropelado por um carro.

- Mas quem faria isso ? E como faria se a janela é um pouco alta ?

- Eu não sei, mas tenho certeza que alguma criança subiria com facilidade e passaria pela janela.

- Esse acontecimento estragou muita coisa dentro de sua loja ?

- Não muita, mas o incêndio sim.

- Um incêndio?

- Sim , uma caixa com alguns livros velhos estavam aqui na loja, eram pra ser jogados fora, mas eu me esqueci e deixei aqui na loja, quando voltei do restaurante de seu irmão vi muita fumaça saindo daqui de dentro, entrei rapidamente e fui apagar o fogo que por sorte não se alastrou porque a porta de meu apartamento estava fechada e não tinha muitas coisas que servisse de combustão e eu também peguei esse incêndio logo no começo, se não teria estragado tudo.

- Como você acha que ocorreu isso ?

- Os bombeiros encontraram vestígios de cigarro.

- Poderia ser algum cliente?

- Eu não sei, mas os clientes sabem que não se pode fumar aqui na loja. O pior de tudo isso foi o prejuízo que eu tive, principalmente na parte financeira fora que eu tive que passar mais de uma semana para limpar isso tudo.

- Você tem um funcionário com você não é ? Como é mesmo o nome dele?

- Inuzuka Kiba.

- Tem certeza que ele não fuma ?

- Sim, o Kiba é meio maluco , mas ele não seria capaz de fazer uma coisa dessas. Na verdade ele não fica muito tempo aqui, até porque minha loja não é muito movimentada então posso passar maior parte de meu tempo sozinho.

- Está querendo me dizer que alguém quer atingi-lo e você fica a maior parte seu tempo sozinho ?

- Eu não disse que estão me atingindo, tudo isso está relacionado a minha loja e não a mim.

- Mas mesmo assim é perigoso. Você tem algum telefone no seu quarto ?

- Tenho sim.

- Então me prometa que vai ligar se algo acontecer ?

- Sasuke....

- Me prometa por favor. Eu não vou ficar tranqüilo sabendo que aconteceu algo com você.

- Sasuke por favor, não precisa disso.

- Você achou que as coisas seriam simples quando fez a proposta ? - Eu não disse nada e ele continuou. - Pois saiba que eu não vou deixar de ajudar você, não enquanto estivermos ligados. E agora vai prometer ou não vai ?

- Certo. Você venceu, me dê seu número.

Num instante em que disse isso ele sorriu e me entregou o número, ficou mais um tempo comigo e foi embora.

Assim que amanheceu o dia eu fui terminar de limpar as coisas e abrir a loja, logo o Kiba apareceu e me ajudou.

- Você está sorrindo desde da hora em que cheguei.

- É mesmo ? - Sentir vontade rir mais alto.

- Não se faça de desentendido. - Ele riu e logo continuou - Quer que eu faça o deposito hoje para você ficar livre mais tarde ?

- Não precisa Kiba, eu sei que você tem um encontro hoje e não quero lhe atrapalhar. E eu também tenho um.

- Sério ? Com quem ?

- Uchiha Sasuke.

- Uau!! Naruto vai sair com o cara mais cobiçado dessa região.

- Menos Kiba, menos....

- Só tome cuidado, homens como ele costumam arrasar corações.

- Sei o que estou fazendo. - Nessa hora tive que interromper meu o diálogo com o Kiba e fui atender um cliente que entrou na loja. Era o Sai, ele sempre ia lá para comprar algumas coisas. Ele era pintor e sempre que podia ia comprar alguns materias que segundo ele davam-lhe inspirações.

O movimento em minha loja tinho sido até bom, eu acabei vendendo umas coisas a mais. Logo a tarde veio e junto com ela uma bela chuva. Antes de sair para o banco peguei o guarda-chuva e enquanto andava pela ruas tinha uma estranha sensação de está sendo seguido, entrei no banco e depositei o dinheiro assim que acabei saí e fui andando rapidamente para casa, mas aquela sensação não passava.

Estava em frente a minha casa quando reparei numa pessoa vestida numa roupa toda preta e usava um capuz parecia que ia tramar algo, mas logo que me viu saiu correndo e eu fui atrás dele ou dela, não sei, mas a questão é que corria muito rápido e não consegui alcança-lo.

A chuva estava forte e eu estava ofegante acabei entrando na loja do Sasuke, pois foi o primeiro lugar que vi para sair da chuva, mas quando cheguei lá vi o Sasuke com uma mulher e eles me pareciam bem íntimos.

Me assustei um pouco quando vi o Naruto entrar na loja rápido, ele estava todo molhado.

Deixei a Ino de lado e fui conversar com ele.

- Naruto você chegou mais cedo. - Ele não me respondeu nada parecia assustado e me encarava ofegante. - Escute-me, não fique com essa cara, eu só estava dizendo a Ino que já tenho comprisso com você. - Eu estava preocupado com ele , pois não me disse nada desde que tinha entrado na loja.- Ino acho melho você ir embora.

- Não pode está falando sério Sasuke. Você está me trocando por.... ele ?

Nesse momento eu pensei que Naruto fosse bater naquela loira, mas não. Ele só olhou para ela friamente, um olhar que meu deu até medo, ela não disse mais nada e saiu da loja.

- Não vá me dizer que você apareceu aqui de repente para me ver ? - Falei dando um sorriso, mas logo minha expressão mudou. Naruto não estava a escutar o que eu tinha dito, ele ficou meio disperso e olhava para fora como se estivesse procurando algo, mas logo me encarou. - Naruto se pensa que eu pedir desculpas, está enganado.

- Eu não espero nada de niguém. Não deve me dá explicações de sua vida, afinal nós não temos nada.

- Ainda, você quer dizer né ?

- Tsc. Vem cá você tem alguma toalha ?

- Espere aí. - Depois de alguns segundos eu voltei com um rolo de papel toalha na mão e o entreguei. - Onde você estava com a cabeça para sair nessa chuva?

- Acho que perdi meu guarda-chuva.

- Como assim perdeu ? O que está acontecendo ?

- Nada.

- Não me venha com essa Naruto. O que aconteceu ? Era por causa da Ino não era ?

- Não Sasuke, não é isso.

- E o que é ? Olha, eu posso te garantir que não estou saindo com a Ino, aliás com nenhuma mulher e espero que você faça o mesmo. - Ele deu ombros e me respondeu.

- Tudo bem.

- Você acredita em mim ?

- Claro que não.

- Droga, Naruto !

- Sasuke você saí com várias mulheres e homens. Por que mudaria agora?

- Porque eu disse que vou mudar e eu não sou mentiroso.

- Está bem, que seja.

- Ainda tem dúvidas.

- Não.

- Bom, então se esse assunto está resolvido vamos ao que interessa. O que te fez ficar assustado ?

- Em nenhum momento eu disse que estava assustado.

- Você entrou aqui parecia que ia derrubar a porta. Vamos, me conte.

- Eu achei que estava sendo seguido e quando cheguei na loja eu vi uma pessoa toda de preto tramando algo, quando me viu ela saiu. Ei Sasuke ! Volte aqui....

Na hora em que ele me disse isso eu saí rápido da loja, procurei em todos os cantos na rua e não achei ninguém, a chuva tinha começado a engrossar de novo. Desistir de procurar e voltei para loja.

- Sasuke seja lá quem for já foi embora.

- É verdade, mas mesmo assim eu vou ligar para a polícia.

- Não precisa, eles não iriam ajudar em muita coisa

- Você tem razão.

Logo tirei minha camisa que estava molhada. Naruto me encarou com admiração, pude perceber que ele estava vermelho.

- Se incomoda se eu ficar sem camisa ? - perguntei com um sorriso cínico

- Porque me incomadaria ? Eu estou sem camisa também você não percebeu ?

- Seria um idiota ou cego se não reparasse nesse lindo corpo. - Dessa vez pude ver claramente seu rosto ruborizar, eu me aproximei mais e o pressionei contra a parede. - Naruto você é prefeito...

Beijei-o com volúpia, sentir aqueles lábios macios dele nos meus era muito bom. Finalmente o meu sonho vai se realizar. O Naruto vai ser meu e vai ser agora.

Começei a descer os beijos sobre seu pescoço e deslizar minhas mãos sobre o seu corpo. Ele? Ele só gemia e gemia alto o meu nome. Adorei aquilo, ouvir aquela voz rouca dele perto de mim me deixava mais excitado. Desci minha mão sobre o seu membro e começei a segurá-lo fazendo leves movimentos com as mãos.

- Ahh... Sa... Sasuke ma...mais for... forte...

- Pode deixar. - Derrubei todos os objetos do balcão fiz ele se sentar ali recomeçei a distribuir os beijos. Mas infelizmente eu ouvir barulhos na porta e tive que interromper.- Inferno !!

Fui abrir a porta ainda estava sentindo meu membro pulsando, mas mesmo assim me controlei o pior é que dou de cara com o meu irmão.

- Espero que tenha bons motivos para ter vindo aqui.

- Caiu numa poça Sasuke ?

- O aconteceu cunhadinho ?

Era só o que me faltava até o Deidara veio. EU MEREÇO!!

Espero que tenham gostado.

Deixem reviews!


	3. Eu não preciso de ajuda

[b]Aviso[/b]: Nesse cápitulo vai aparacer minha narração. Fiquem atentos, pois pode confundir

Bom ta aew...

Tenham uma boa leitura!!

* * *

Eu não podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo, eu me encontrava na companhia de um lindo homem que muita gente teria orgulho de ter ao lado e para completar ele ficou tão excitado quando eu o toquei.

E agora estava ali na minha frente o Itachi e o seu namorado, eu sabia que se eu pedisse eles não iram sair educadamente, mesmo sabendo o que tinham interrompido.

Naruto tinha ficado corado, seus lábios ainda estavam vermelhos e um pouco inchados, ele olhava muito surpreso para mim e eu me frustrei mas não dei esse gostinho para o meu irmão.

- Naruto, venha cá. - Ele ficou meio apavorado, mas se aproximou. O Deidara então perguntou :

- Estava o escondendo cunhadinho ?

- Não, claro que não.

Itachi se encostou na parede também e me perguntou:

- Quem é ele ?

- O dono da loja aí em frente - Eu disse apontando

- Hummm.... pegando o vizinho hein?

- Pare com isso Deidara. - Eu realmente estava me controlando para não bater naquele "loiro oxigenado". (N/A: Peguei isso do Biel-senpai XD)

- Você não vai nos apresentar otouto ?

- Itachi e Deidara esse aqui é Uzumaki Naruto. - Eu os apresentei e percebi que Naruto tinha ficado envergonhado.

- Prazer em conheçê-los.

- O prazer é nosso. - Disse Deidara.

- Parece que vocês foram pegos pela chuva.

- Mas é que Naruto estava sendo se.... ai... doeu...- Naruto tinha me dado uma cotovelada, notei que Itachi e Deidara se divertiu com essa cena.

- Sasuke ! Não incomode-os com essas bobagens. Não é da conta deles.

- Então quer que eles pensem que estávamos brincando na chuva ? - Ele não disse nada e estava se preparando para me dá outra cotovelada, mas eu o segurei e olhei para os dois que estavam assustados com aquilo. - O Naruto não consegue se abrir com as pessoas.

- Deu pra perceber.- Disse Deidara.

- Tenho uma idéia, por que não vamos até a casa dele, lá ele troca de roupa. Até porque está ele tremendo de frio.

- Não será preciso.

- Claro que é - Insistiu Itachi.

- Moro no andar de cima e vocês vieram visitar o Sasuke. Eu não quero atrapalhar. - ele deu um sorriso forçado ia saindo, mas eu o puxei.

- Boa tentativa.

- Sasuke !!

- Pare de reclamar meu anjo ou eles ficarão com um péssima impressão sua.

Ele não disse mais nada e então fomos para o sobrado garantindo a sua segurança.

* * *

O seu coração batia acelerado, parecia que ia sair pela boca. Estava molhado e tremia muito, apertou os lábios com força tentando não fazer barulho.

Estava sozinho na rua pronto para realizar os seus objetivos, mas "Ele" apareceu e o viu, correu o máximo que pôde, se escondeu numa esquina atrás de um carro. Por sorte não fora visto por mais de ninguém.

Precisava entrar naquele estabelecimento de novo, antes que fosse tarde. Decidiu que iria tentar outra vez, mas por enquanto precisava ir embora.

* * *

Assim que chegamos na casa de Naruto, ele passou para o quarto e eu fiquei na sala com o Deidara e o Itachi esse então disse :

- Parece que precisa de ajuda.- Eu não disse nada e ele continuou - O que podemos fazer ?

Bom, acabei contando toda a situção a eles e disse também sobre a suspeita maluca da avó de Naruto por pensar que é fantasma.

- E então o que acham ?

- Tem certeza que de que ele não está imaginado coisas ? Não estou dizendo que ele está mentindo, mas a polícia pode ter razão. Deve ser alguma brincadeira de criança ou uma fatalidade.

- Eu também tinha minhas dúvidas Itachi, mas quando ele entrou pela porta de minha loja soube que poderia ter razão, até porque Naruto estava muito assustado.

- Eu não descartaria a idéia dos fantasmas - Tinha que ser o idiota do Deidara para falar isso, eu e Itachi o encaramos. - O que foi ? Fantasmas existem.

- Acredite no que quiser, mas esses acontecimentos foram feitos por pessoas de carne e certeza disso.

- Pode até ser que ela tenha inventado a história do fantasma, mas se a avó do Naruto acredita nisso eu não a chamaria de louca, pois pode acabar ofendendo-a e Naruto não irá gostar disso.

- Eu sei - disse cerrando os meus punhos - Mas como poderei ajudá-lo se ele recusa a minha ajuda.

- Você sabe quem é preciso chamar - Opinou Itachi.

- De forma alguma. Pensei em fazer isso já, mas conhecendo o Neji ele só vem se eu pedir desculpas por causa da última confusão. E eu não pretendo fazer isso.

- Mas ele é treinado para isso.

- Mesmo assim, eu não quero criar outra confusão com ele.

- É por causa disso ou você está com medo de que o Neji roube o seu loirinho de você hein? Já que ele não deixa escapar nada. - Itachi disse sorrindo

- Olha aqui Itachi eu vou lhe dizer uma coisa...

- Qual o motivo de toda essa gritaria ? - Naruto perguntou parado junto a porta.

Nós dois olhamos para ele meio desconsertados, então pedimos desculpas.

- Naruto você está bem ?

- Sim, por que não estaria ?

- Foi seguido por um estranho.

- Sasuke...

- Ficou totalmente encharcado.

- Sasuke...

- E estava assustado...

- Saia daqui !!

- O quê ? - Eu estava preocupado com ele, queria abraçá-lo e confortá-lo.

- Você me ouviu.

- Eu não vou a lugar nenhum.

- Ah, vai sim. Cansei de ser vigiado. - Eu então abaixei um pouco minha cabeça e disse:

- Foi você que me procurou lembra ?

- Porque foi a única loja que encontrei aberta por aqui e a chuva já estava forte então...

- Só por causa disso ?

- Bom, sua loja é bem ao lado. - Isso me fez me ficar irritado mais ainda.

- Quando fiquei sozinho com você.... - ele me lançou um olhar desaprovador e fez eu perceber que tinha mais gente na sala. - Discutiremos esse assunto mais tarde.

- Bom, desculpe atrapalhar o doce diálogo de vocês, mas eu já estou com pressa. Eu quero saber se você pode ficar no restaurante hoje à noite ? - me perguntou Itachi

- Hoje à noite ?

- Eu não pediria a você se tivesse outra opção.

- Quer dizer que eu não vou poder negar ? - Ele balançou e cabeça negativamente e respondeu:

- Sinto muito. É que a família do Deidara chegou hoje e quer me conhecer, eu não pude negar até porque eles irão embora amanhã.

- Tudo bem, é para estar lá que horas ?

- Daqui a quinze minutos.

- Já ?

- É, e não se esqueça.

- Certo, vocês podem ir então.

- Foi um prazer conheçê-lo. - disse Itachi abraçando Naruto calorosamente, fazendo-me ficar irritado e para completar Deidara também o abraça do mesmo modo.

- Muito prazer mesmo.

- Gostei muito de conheçê-los também. - Ainda estava chovendo quando os dois saíram, enfim fiquei só com Naruto outra vez.

- Quinze minutos ?... - Ele disse tocando o braço e olhando para mim.

- Não é tempo suficiente - Eu respondi abrançando-o lhe dando um beijo calaroso. - Não sou do tipo que transa em cinco minutos. Quando eu tirar sua roupa vou levar o dobro desse tempo para parar de olhar o seu corpo. - Ele ficou corado e então disse :

- Gostei de conhecer o seu irmão e seu cunhado.

- Eles têm os seus bons momentos.- Realmente o Itachi e o Deidara foram até simpáticos.

Bom, eu sabia que tinha que ir embora e então tirei o meu celular do bolso , disquei alguns números e o entreguei.

- Tome fique com isso. Qualquer coisa é só apertar o botão verde e automaticamente ligará para mim - Ele afastou o aparelho e então perguntou :

- Para que isso ?

- Não quero deixá-lo sozinho, eu pretendia passar a noite aqui. Mas amanhã poderemos conversar e discutir sobre esse assunto.

- Quantas vezes eu vou ter que repetir que esse problema não é seu ? Olha eu.. - Bem, a única maneira de fazê-lo ficar calado era beijando-o e assim fiz. Eu enfiei a minha língua provando aquela boca viciante, Naruto respirava forte. Eu me afastei dele e então disse :

- Eu não quero que corra riscos. Agora prometa que vai me liga se algo acontecer ou eu terei que falar para o Itachi que não poderei ficar no restarante. - Ele soltou um longo suspiro e logo após pegou o celular. - Leve-o para a cama, a cozinha, o...

- Prometo ficar com o aparelho por perto.

- Se ouvir qualquer coisa aperte o botão verde. - Ele assentiu com a cabeça e eu dei um rápido beijo e fui trabalhar, foi um pouco complicado deixá-lo só, mas tive que fazer isso. Acho que vou segui o conselho do Itachi e ligar para o Neji, terei que passar por cima do meu orgulho para proteger Naruto.

Depois que o Sasuke saiu daqui de casa tudo ficou silencioso, verifiquei se estava tudo trancado e fui para a cozinha fazer algo para comer, mas antes eu passei pelo corredor e vi que a luz de minha secretária eletrônica estava piscando, acabei por escutar o recado que era do corretor de imovéis, ele disse que tinha recebido uma proposta e queria marcar um encontro para fechar negócio.

Pra falar a verdade eu perdi até a fome depois que ouvi isso. Eu não queria ir embora sem pelo menos ter tempo de ficar com Sasuke. Essa preocupação dele comigo me fez se apaixonar por ele, tenho que admitir estava apaixonado pelo o Uchiha.

Acabei indo para o quarto e adormeci, acordei já era outro dia e nem vi os meus avós chegarem. Fiz o meu café e desci para abrir a loja, não demorou muito até que o Kiba chegou. Ele ficou me ajudando com alguns materiais que tinha chegado e não se passou muito tempo até que Sasuke chegou, ele se aproximou de mim e falou.

- Bom dia. - Logo me dando um beijo.

- Bom dia.

- Está com o celular ?

- Está aqui.

- Hum. Dormiu bem ? - Na verdade não. Eu não consegui dormi muito bem , mas menti.

- Sim, dormi muito bem - Depois que eu respondi, o Kiba fez um barulho lá dentro

- Quem estar aí ? É seu assistente ?

- Sim. - Eu então chamei o Kiba e apresentei-o a Sasuke. Logo depois ele voltou lá para dentro e eu fiquei falando com o Uchiha.

- Tenho um encontro com o corretor de imovéis hoje. - Sasuke fez uma pequena pausa e perguntou:

- Recebeu alguma proposta ?

- Sim.

- Pretende aceitar ?

- Ainda não sei. Preciso saber direito sobre isso. Se... - Dessa vez eu fiz uma pausa e fiquei a observar por um instante a face de Sasuke preocupado. - Se a oferta for boa eu vou ter que aceitar.

Ele se afastou e foi rumo a porta, mas então disse :

- Promete falar comigo antes que fechar negócio ?

- Certo. Eu prometo. - Ele então sorriu

- À que horas vai fechar a loja ?

- Ás quatro horas ? - Ele então voltou me deu outro beijos e disse :

- Hoje a noite então ?

- Sim, hoje a noite.

* * *

Obrigada por terem lido.

Beijosss..

Mandem reviews!!


End file.
